Prowl of a Predator
by of quills on parchment
Summary: For KHR Kink Meme; "Herbivorous eyes see the face of a child, the form of a master martial artist and the wisdom of a teacher, but your own eyes see a beast. A carnivore." 7 Parts. COMPLETED.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: _Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! _belongs to Akira Amano and all beneficiaries.

A/n: Again, written for the KHR Kink Meme.

Prompt: Hibari x Fon, _narcissism

* * *

_

**Prowl of a Predator** by Nether Yetzirah Assiah

* * *

**I.**

His eyes are what you first notice. They are dark and ominous, brilliant like onyx jewels, and they burn, burn like smoldering embers. The fire captivates you. The challenge is there with the brutality and the nonchalance.

You glimpse the beast that lurks within the endless pools of ebony ink; you recognize it as the carnivore that bares its fangs, not unlike the gleaming steel of your pair of tonfa, yet those eyes are kind, so ironically kind. It almost sickens you.

It sickens you that you think them beautiful.

You meet him in China, in one of the spontaneous trips the baby drags Sawada and his herd of herbivores along to. They all notice the resemblance you share with this Chinese child, but you, you merely huff, your boredom conveying little of your disdain. You glance over to him, your eyes narrowed almost in contempt, yet the small boy smiles kindly in compromise. Time does not wait for your pause, because he turns, almost abruptly, falling into step with his fellow Arcobaleno.

A small smirk curves your lips and you actually hurry your pace, the slant of your gaze never leaving the line of your doppelganger's silhouette. Herbivorous eyes see the face of a child, the form of a master martial artist and the wisdom of a teacher, but your eyes see a beast. A carnivore.

You.

The weaklings you will soon have to accept as Family all acknowledge the similarities in features, but perhaps, it is only you who discovers the prowl of a predator in Fon's graceful gait.

It excites you in a way like no other.

* * *

_~To be continued

* * *

_


	2. Part II

* * *

**Prowl of a Predator** by Nether Yetzirah Assiah

* * *

It does not take long for your frustration to seethe. Barely a day has passed, and still, your eyes never leave his form. You watch him, unabashed, view him like an eagle eying a snake. Nonetheless, and this irks you more, he ignores the bloodthirsty glint in your eyes.

It comes as no surprise. You almost sneer, given how early you've learned that he is kind. Very kind. It almost disturbs you, when you see such a powerful gust hide behind the touch of a brief caress. You don't like it. You really don't like it.

He angers you, this man-child with his soft voice, gentle touch, and kind eyes. He is elusive, dancing like an agile bird, unchained by anything. Untamed. Like a beast. Like you.

It is an insult.

Such a grave insult it is that you cannot help but snarl even when he offers you tea or when he greets you with a quiet remark. The others know well enough to leave you alone--they generously inform the Storm Arcobaleno that the Vongola Cloud is not to be trifled with.

You almost snort.

Yet that aggravating smile does not waver. He only raises this elegant brow and chuckles his soft laughter. He chuckles, glancing at you sharply from the corner of his eye, and you pretend not to notice how your blood chills at the slanted gaze.

That baby, the Sun Arcobaleno, you were told—Reborn does nothing but smirk that arrogant smirk of his and he calls, _"procella"_ over to your braided duplicate in a silent murmur. It would have been endearing if the curve of the hitman's lips weren't so cruel and feral. They speak in a lingo unspoken, reach an understanding mutual only to them. The child's eyes gleam, and they spark with a fire whose touch scorches you when he glances at you once more from the corner of his eye.

You huff and turn, wanting sleep.

You will yourself to believe that the spark in onyx eyes is but your own imagination. You never admit it bothers you that you see yourself in that farce of kindness. It is alluring, it is beautiful and it draws you in, loathe are you ever to admit it. You see your face, as though you glimpse of yourself in a mirror tainted with the mar of softness and gentility, despite how you know the child is no weakling, and though strength bears no variety, the power you see is alien.

It bothers you even more that you see it as something beyond your own.

It's unacceptable. Unforgivable.

* * *

~_to be continued

* * *

_

Lady Adako: Thanks~ and yeah, I watched those episodes~ ^^/ This was made earlier on before that though, and I wasn't really inclined on editing. Huh. I'm lazy. Anyways~ going on, thanks for taking the time to review! I'll try and write more of Fon~ he isn't love as much. Hell, the Arcobalenos need more love~ ;~;

_

* * *

_


	3. Part III

* * *

**Prowl of a Predator** by Nether Yetzirah Assiah

* * *

You wake upon seeing the blare of the sky streaked with the red orange of dawn. Yawning, you stretch, your slanted eyes glancing over the room. You are alone, but you do not need to see to know that those herbivores still sleep.

Yet that is the aroma of brewing tea pervading your air. Your eyes narrow. He is awake.

You stalk the halls of that child's home, already missing the white walls of your Namimori. Eventually, you find him preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Ciaossu," the baby greets you from his seat on the floor, tilting his head not to you, but to his companion as the Asian Arcobaleno sets the meals on the table.

It irks you somewhat. You grunt tonelessly, but you greet them all the same. The hitman tutor has long before earned your respect. But the other has not.

You scowl even when he places a cup of steaming _macha_ before you. Your favorite.

You do not ask.

Your eyes narrow. You know he knows you wish for a fight. Not a peace offering.

He smiles. He knows you know he knows, but he ignores the challenge in your eyes. Briefly, almost as though nonexistent, the wind caresses your wrist.

The touch is soothing.

You glare, and gruffly, you stand and turn your back on them.

It chills you, feeling the sting of his gaze on your back, and you know for certain, this is not over. Your hands clench into tight fists, longing for the coldness of your steel tonfa.

You leave without another word, and yet the chuckle of the wind follows you, its cold touch haunting you.

* * *

~_to be continued

* * *

_

Lady Adako: ...why do your daydreams sound like mine? Pfft~ Maa, I'm happy to know I'm not the only one who sometimes thinks that as a possible alternate universe. Hihi~ Thanks for the review. Hmm~ Personally, I'm waiting for an Arcobaleno Arc in the mangaverse. But yeah, thanks for reading and reviewing!

SheFury: Thanks! I'm happy to know about what you think of my story~ \o/! There are four parts left! I hope you enjoy~

* * *


	4. Part IV

* * *

**Prowl of a Predator** by Nether Yetzirah Assiah

* * *

You snarl, that glint in your eyes manic. There's a smile on your face, a wide smile that conveys your interest. Your body spasms with blood lust, and it can be seen through your slanted gaze and the burning spark of your irises.

That child makes a delightful prey.

You have yet to touch him, yet to bruise him. None of your strikes have even reached--he is good at evading, almost like a mist, you sneer, but his attacks are as sharp as the razor-like smile on his lips.

No different from an apparition, the Chinese Arcobaleno glides when he fights. The comparison would have been believable had you not known the sharply cutting pain of his blows. He spars with you with a soft smile on his face, as unrelenting as ever.

He is a relentless Storm. You see that now.

Brief, fluid and cruel are the stabs his hand makes when he twists and manipulates muscles and pressure points. You dodge, and you evade and you block his attacks, and in your frustration, you can't seem to counter.

His back makes a graceful arc, and he twirls like a dancer, and he kicks in rapid succession. But in that succession, you see an opening. A brief one, but an opening nonetheless, and you slam your tonfa against his arm, and you hear bones break, but he doesn't flinch, doesn't cry out.

In fact, his smile widens, and he's close. So close. You can feel the warmth of his breath against your skin, and you see dark onyx eyes before all you see is red, and there is _pain_.

You see a smile as sharp as the cutting wind, and you bask in that cold, cruel expression on his face.

It is beautiful.

* * *

~_to be continued

* * *

_

_Lady Adako_ : Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed my story so far~ (~^^)~ Hibari. ...is actually very difficult to write. Well, Reborn too, but I'm glad you like how I portray them! Fuu~ ...I have three other fics of Adults!Reborn and Fon interaction. (o-^v')o- In case you haven't read them. But yeah, I'm planning on writing more. I'm actually accepting prompts or requests, but the matter of when they'll be posted is indefinite since I mostly write during my free time and that is scarce. But yeah! Their pairing needs more love. And fics. I shall do my best~ and try to write as much of them as I can. Thanks again for reviewing!

_SheFury _: Thanks so much! Fuu~ I have other plots working, yes. I'm working on the whole first meeting and onwards chronicle of Reborn and Fon's relationship entitled as **_Pavlov's Dog_**. That and this AU about Chinese folklore and Reborn stumbling into them entitled **_Huli jing_** though the title is still pending. I have three other fics of Reborn x Fon in case you haven't read them. O.O (-^v')b Hii~...I... am just either lazy in writing or I have too much to do, but I shall do my best! ...I guess I should list down a list of the upcoming stories I'm working on in my profile. Huh. Oh well. That last idea of yours is tempting... though I don't exactly see either of them pursuing the other. Maybe something like that? I'll think about it~ I don't mind suggestions. I welcome them~ Hihi~ Thanks so much for your time reading! \0/


	5. Part V

* * *

**Prowl of a Predator** by Nether Yetzirah Assiah

* * *

When you regain consciousness, you learn that the day has passed. It is already dawn, and there is no one around. You do not smell the scent of oolong tea. But he has awakened. Of that, you are sure.

The throbbing sensations plaguing your muscles remind you of that child's smile, and it steers you to anger, to bloodlust and to vengeance. You wish for another fight, and so you stalk the grounds in search of that braided duplicate, the familiar steel of your tonfa at hand.

You find him.

In the lake.

You do not recognize what he is doing, but you know enough to keep silent. He has his hair loose, and that white robe he wears is soaked, clinging to his skin. He does not take notice of you, and had he, he probably did not care.

He simply sits in the middle of that lake, in meditative silence. He does not make a sound.

Meditation, you surmise, but you do not care. Your gaze narrowed, you open your mouth to speak, but--

"You are up quite early," he murmurs, softly, and you still. You watch him as he slowly stands, rivulets of water dripping from pale skin and dark hair. He turns to you, and he smiles, though his eyes are narrowed.

Your grip is so tight, your knuckles have already become white; you do not realize your hands shake, and the gust of wind blows past you, its biting cold, surprisingly soothing.

A grin forms on your lips, and it widens. He slides his eyes shut, that Chinese child, as he settles once more on the freezing waters, taking his seat and waiting for you to approach.

The small ripples gathering at your feet feel like harsh waves.

* * *

~_to be continued

* * *

_

Two more to go! ....uh. Pr0nz is on its way? OTZ;;

_Lady Adako :_ Pffft. I guess I can do that~ may need some other prompts apart from being that though. Oh well~ we'll see. I have the list of upcoming fics on my profile already. OTZ;; Saa~ thanks for reviewing~

_SheFury : _Hibari's hobby is prowling through Namimori's streets. And drinking _macha_. And beating up punks. Yeah, that's him~ Pavlov, the Russian scientist who started _classical conditioning_. Maa... I guess we'll see when I finally finish writing? Hihi~ I have the list of upcoming fics posted up in my profile now. Fuu~ Thanks for the review~3


	6. Part VI

Note: Just to clarify. Uhm. In Hibari's head, Reborn will always be "baby" and henceforth, following that logic, Fon will always be "child". It's an endearment. Almost since it's like a nickname. He will always term them that, even if they're not exactly in the form of either an infant or a child. Going on, neither of them, in this story, is in the form of the cursed Arcobaleno. Let's just pretend the curse was altered and so on, and they age around the same time as Fuuta or Lambo and I-Pin?

....because there's smut in this part and it would be... awkward, if Fon is in baby form or he'll magically transform into an adult. OTZ

Warnings: smut

* * *

Prowl of a Predator by Nether Yetzirah Assiah

* * *

The water is cold and so is the child's skin to your touch. His robes cling to his skin, almost translucent as it leaves very little to imagination, his matted hair, no different from a dark river, veiling his expression when you press him against a rock.

He doesn't make a sound.

He doesn't grunt, his breath doesn't hitch when press yourself against him. He doesn't utter a word, not a single protest. He doesn't complain when you force his legs apart, force him to straddle your hips. He doesn't fight back, but he is in no way a limp doll in your arms.

Rather, he is quite willing.

His eyes smolder, but rather than burn you, they freeze you with their icy stare. He leans into the warmth of your lips when you kiss him, roughly devouring his mouth. He tastes like mint, the aftertaste of tea, the breath of nature. He feels soft against the hard rock and your own body. But still, he does not fight back.

Those are his hands gently dragging its touch across your back. Those are his thighs that tense when he accommodates you, his legs which bring you closer. It is he who guides you deeper when you push yourself harshly inside him, and you cannot help but moan against the searing kiss he lets you give him.

He doesn't make a sound.

He lets you take and take and take, and not once does he complain. Those are his arms wrapped around your shoulders, his fingers tangling in your short, wet hair. It is his touch that scorches your nerves and leaves desire at its wake.

His smirk reveals it, when he pulls away. You do not let him, but he does not allow you to stop him. His gaze pins you down, and this child, this child pleasures you greatly. He squeezes your waist with his trembling thighs, and he pulls you closer, pushes you in deeper.

He watches when your pupils dilate. You moan even as you force yourself harder and harder against him, wild as a beast, taking and taking and not once submitting.

Almost like a predator.

Yet you are not. He controls you, and you have no realization of it. It is his eyes which bind you, his touch which tempts you, and his smirk which consents to you.

His breath doesn't hitch when you unconsciously take the permission to kiss him. He doesn't gasp when you bite his neck, when you devour and mark every inch of exposed skin you can reach. He doesn't murmur, doesn't make a sound when he cups your face, and returns the desire mildly with his own chaste kisses on your temple, on your nose, on your cheeks, on your jaw and on your lips. It is cold, yet it is warm. His touch freezes you, yet the lust he brews burns so hotly it is suffocating.

You take, you take and you keep taking, and not once do you realize that with each strike, you do not reach victory. Rather, you reveal yourself more to defeat.

His smirk widens, and his kind eyes look almost sinister with their warmth. His long hair coils around the both of you, matted as the tresses are, and his grip tightens. He makes no sound. He never does. Not once even when his lingering touches tease you. The only thing you hear of him is his heartbeat, and it doesn't even quicken, doesn't panic against his ribcage. You hear the ripples of water, how the current rushes against the two of you, how the waters rage as you do when you desire more of him.

When he pulls you close, and you cannot deny instinct, you kiss him, harshly, violently, simply because he lets you, and you muffle a scream when you come inside him.

* * *

~_to be continued

* * *

_

_Lady Adako _: He's not exactly adult, but he's not in baby form. He's... in the form of a teenager, yeah. Thanks! ...Well, Hibari strikes me as someone who wouldn't let even his own wounds hinder him from getting what he wants and so... orz. Yeah~Thanks for reading~

_SheFury _: Hibari never learns. And yeah~ I'm hoping I'll really get to finish all those stories. Fuu~ thanks for reading! ^^/


	7. Part VII Final Part

* * *

Prowl of a Predator

by Nether Yetzirah Assiah

* * *

You hear the water ripple, hear it rush and move against you. You feel its current push and blearily, you blink your eyes open. You lean against the rock, gasping for breath. Your eyes are dazed and dark and you watch him, watch the way he walks unfazed. His white robe clings almost obscenely to his skin, his hair dark and matted coiling around him. He has his back on you, he doesn't look back as he walks, stepping unto shore with the ruined hem of his clothes in his arms.

It is then you notice the pale red dripping from the soaked fabric, the pinkish stain that discolors the hem, the blood that drips from his thighs to his legs. You watch, and a feral grin forms as you eye him almost hungrily once more, but there is satisfaction in your eyes, a glimmer of pride. You had taken him, you had marked him, and it relieves you somewhat. It gratifies you to see your mark on his thighs, his blood proof of your dominance, and it exhilarates you. Yet something is wrong. Something is different. The victory is hollow.

He pulls his hair back, and you watch him walk away, not a limp on his step, not a wince of his silhouette. Almost carelessly, he picks up a red robe from a branch, and he drapes it over himself, and you watch him, your mind playing back how those nimble fingers danced its touch across your back, how his thighs held you tightly, how his body accommodated you like nothing else. Your body shivers, but you do not take your eyes away. You want to flinch away your gaze, but it would seem you cannot. Your hands claw at the rock, and it blisters your fingertips, cutting in a paper cut sort of way. Your expression is disgruntled, but there is desire still, but there is an odd contentment lurking there in the dark abyss of your eyes.

It is almost instinctive how you watch him dress, carefully arranging the hem of the robe to hide the marks you have left on him. You watch how his hands tantalizingly smoothen the wrinkles of the silk fabric through the slant of your gaze, and yes, you do notice that curve of his lips. He is smiling.

"Stay much longer in the waters, and not just the cold, but even the small ripples may overtake you."

He murmurs his words carefully, softly and the advice he gives is carried by the wind. It touches you gently, yet it makes you growl. There is no hitch to his breath, no disgruntlement, no indignation. There is no defeat, there is pliance, but there is no submission.

This is when you realize it, as he turns to you with those soft features--your features with a gentle smile. You have not won anything.

He looks at you with those dark eyes, smoldering with a frozen warmth. That smile on his face is terrifyingly cold, as sharp as his blades yet it reveals no murder, it offers ironically enough consolation; that dark, cruel smile.

With a final fix to the collar of his robes, you watch him walk his graceful gait away. You watch him prowl silently the pathway, and farther down, the baby waits, sitting on the stump of a tree. Although, what you see is not a baby at all, but the hitman who watches you with those calculating eyes, smirk on his lips before he averts his attention to his companion.

They share a knowing gaze, and the baby-yet-not-a-baby nods. He seems pleased, and you do not question it when he raises his hand, his knuckles brushing against the child-yet-not-a-child's cheek. You watch them, and they know you are watching and you know they know. You see that smile, that smile on your face, that aura on a form so similar to yours--it is oddly terrifying.

When Fon looks back at you once more and it is the last, your eyes remember the contour of the martial artist's slender form, the ripples of a pliant body, but never once its surrender.

You had seen yourself in the rippled reflection on the waters when you had cruelly marked him, but it is only now you realize you had not seen yourself at all. That child with the red pacifier is no carnivore. Not a carnivore like yourself. You are a carnivore, and that will not change.

But even a carnivore falls prey to a predator.

The wind hisses a chilly breath, ghosting its touch over your skin as you watch them both prowl away.

* * *

~_fin_

_

* * *

_

_SheFury_ : Someone definitely did. And yes~ someone shares my view of Fon as a vixen. orz;; This is the last part of the story~ Thanks for taking the time reading! I'll hopefully post more soon~ it all depends on my accounts of laziness or work and school combined. I'm glad you liked _Prowl of a Predator_~

_nana-zuki_ : Ah, don't worry, I don't mind questions or criticisisms, as long as they're constructive. Bashing is something I don't tolerate, but okay~ as for your question, I'm just making sure... it's directed at me right? Because... I'm not Adako. My name's Tsueh. Adako-san is an anonymous reviewer of this story, and uhm, if this question is not for me, please just ignore my ramblings here. Going on, the reason for the POV in this story is that the "You" persona is actually Hibari. So, put it this way, if you, the reader, reads this story aloud, it's like you're talking to someone else, and that someone will be Hibari Kyouya. The story is actually narrated from the perspective of a bystander, and that bystander is the reader who is talking to HIbari and will hopefully not be bitten to death. It's a style of writing I first experimented on when I was freshman in High School, and I like how it portrays the story. I'm sorry if it confused you, I didn't mean to. But, all the same, I hope that is cleared now. Thanks for taking your time reading, and I hope you like this story~ (~^v')/

_Lady Adako_ : I suppose they did... hihi~ but yes, I suppose Hibari here is at an age before he reaches 20? Around 18 or 19, I guess, and Fon and Reborn would be around 13 or 14. And yeah, this is the last part of the story! I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for taking the time reading and loyally reviewing~ reviews make me happy. Thanks so much again~

_

* * *

_


End file.
